Ninja Rule: Never let you emotions show
by Dalder
Summary: Orochimaru has been killed. Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Itachi is still out there. How can Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Hinata find him, and capture him? Rated for AS, L, V, G, P. Pairings NaruHina SasuSaku. Full summery inside. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Foreshadow of a Dream

**Full Summery: **_**Orochimaru has been successively apprehended and terminated. Uchiha Sasuke has been returned to Konoha. Uchiha Itachi is still out there with his group of terrorists The **_**_Akatsuki Organization_**_**. Now Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata must find Itachi and apprehend this S-Class ranked Felon. Pairings include Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura. Minor smut, or little romance (for anyone that's read my other works, I normally write romance/drama or mystery). Rated for Adult Situations, Language Violence & Minor Gore, Peril. Other pairings TBA.**_

Disclaimer: **If I made money from this story, then I'd be writing it more often, however I don't own any part of the rights to Naruto, so, I don't make any money. -Sighs- now, with that said, on with the story. I'd continued from the beginning pf the prologue and 'til the end of the first chapter.**

"_N-Naruto-kun, please…" Hyuuga Hinata was looking at a shirtless Naruto. Her feelings for him still hadn't gone away. In fact, her feelings increased to the point that she was driven crazy just by the sight of Naruto. Now however, he was in front of her, topless, and they were alone. Today is her 18__th__ birthday, and Naruto was giving her a present._

"Hinata, your sure?" Naruto asked in his newly acquired deep voice that still had a slight childish tent to it. His voice only made her even more riled up. Soon her body felt on fire. Naruto's hand reached out to her, and was caressing his face. Hinata moved her head into his hand, and nodded.

Naruto started leaning into Hinata, placing his hand on her chin, raising her head up to his. Coming closer, Hinata closed her eyes…

An alarm rang loudly shattering the dream that she was having. It was an excellent dream too. Leaning out of bed, she felt the usual heat she had when she awoke from her _dreams_ as she called them. No one knew about them, they were a complete secret. She didn't think anyone else knew about her feelings either, especially him. Quickly getting dressed she realized what day it was. '_Damn, I can't wear this to talk to father_' she thought to herself. It was her 18th birthday. She was the flower of the entire Hyuuga clan, the heiress to the clan. Today was the day she was suppose to chose who her husband would be.

After getting dressed properly to visit her father, she started rushing to the room they shared their conversations about her future in. Hinata knew whom she would like to marry, but the problem was, he didn't even know she existed. The heiress to a clan, but so shy, no one knew who she was except for her clan, the suitors who want her just to get the damned secrets of her Byakugan.

"_Face it Hinata, Naruto doesn't even know you exist past the point of being a fellow shinobi in the same village"_ Hinata thought to herself now running down the hall to the den of the Hyuuga compound. Turning into the next hall, she didn't notice who was standing there. Running him over, she continued to the den.

"Sorry!" Hinata said, continuing down the hall.

"Hinata-sama," came the voice of the person she had ran over.

"H-hello Neji-niisan," Hinata stuttered, coming to a stop, and coming back to Neji who was getting up.

"Hokage-sama as asked that you come to her office, she said it's important. I'll handle your excuse." Neji said. Hinata never treated Neji like a cousin. Even after the Chunnin exams six years ago when he nearly killed her. He had been trying to. He believed for more than eight years that the main of the Hyuuga clan had killed his father to save the leader of the main branch. Until that Chunnin exam, he also believed that all fates were sealed at birth, and no one could stop their fate. Neji knew better now. After his first round match against Naruto in the finals.

No one expected Uzumaki Naruto to be able to beat a Hyuuga, especially the Hyuuga Clan's genius, Neji.

"Thanks Neji-niisan." Hinata said, running now towards the Hokage's tower.

Neji chucked a bit. Naruto fooled the Byakugan, dug a hole under the ground then nearly punched his head off. That was all six years ago. Now Neji was just a month off getting married to Tenten. Neji and Tenten had started going out just after the Chunnin exams two years ago. Neji turned and started walking to the den to tell Hiashi-sama why Hinata would not be joining him today.

Sakura was just leaving her house when she noticed Hinata running towards the Hokage's tower. _'Is Hinata also in this mission?' _Sakura thought. Her and Sasuke had never been on a mission with Hinata. Only Naruto when Tsunade wanted him out of her hair. Sakura was eighteen years old and was growing into a beautiful young woman. She now had long pink hair again; she had it tied into a bun.

"Sakura-Chan, are you going to Tsunade-baa-sama's as well?" Came the increasingly deepened voice of Konoha's blonde-haired knucklehead shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. _'Looks like a mission then.' _ Naruto thought.

"Hai, I was just about to go get you and Sasuke. Come on, we need to get there quickly so as we can hear what our mission is. I already saw Hinata on her way to the tower." Sakura yelled back at Naruto. Sakura noticed Sasuke walking up behind Naruto and continuing towards her. Naruto and Sasuke both reached Sakura at the same time. With out a word, they all started off towards the Hokage's tower.

After becoming team seven six years ago, they had all become close, Naruto and Sakura especially. Sakura still was in love with Sasuke, but after he became a renegade ninja for five years, Sakura started falling for the blonde haired dobe, and another young taijutsu master. The only reason Sakura never went after Naruto was because she knew someone else who would be better for him was in love with him. Sakura couldn't take Naruto away from her.

Naruto on the other hand has gotten over his silly crush on Sakura after Sasuke went renegade. Naruto didn't really like anyone at the time, but he knew that Sakura liked him. Not until it was pointed out to him that someone else liked him… a lot. Not until Sakura told him that she was always watching him, and after he found out she adopted his way of the shinobi. Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about her though. He knew he loved Sakura, and Sakura was the closest person to Naruto, but Naruto still feared his friend's reactions when they find out about the Kyuubi.

Naruto almost told Sakura about the Kyuubi once before, but he couldn't pull himself to do it. Naruto decided that he would only ever tell his wife about the Kyuubi, hoping who ever he married would not leave him because of the knowledge. Only five people knew exactly what happened the day Sasuke went to Orochimaru though. Naruto Sasuke Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto spoke about it to people such as Kakashi and Iruka, but only those five people knew exactly, and Sakura knew the most.

"N… n… Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, are you meeting with Hokage-sama as well?" Came the timid voice of Hinata. Her grayish pearl colored eyes just not able to catch Naruto's cerulean eyes. "_I wish that Naruto-kun would look at me…"_ Hinata thought.

Naruto was looking at Hinata, but wasn't seeing her. Sakura waved at Hinata however.

"Hey Hinata, I how are you? I guess we're on a mission together then." Sakura answered Hinata. Sakura noticed that Naruto didn't notice Hinata trying to catch his eyes, or Hinata start fussing with her hands as he approached. Sakura was becoming increasingly worried that Naruto would upset Hinata. Hinata was still trying to catch Naruto's eyes.

After a moment, Naruto's eyes made contact with Hinata's. Hinata blushed a deep crimson, and started fussing with her hands more then ever. At this point, all boldness Hinata was trying to find had left her. Hinata and Naruto continued to stare at each other. Neither of them noticed Sakura and Sasuke start up the stairs to the Hokage's tower. After a moment, Naruto's eyes centered on an area of her lower neck, Naruto started moving towards Hinata.

'_What is he doing?? I'm blushing burns on my face'_ Hinata thought, "N… Naruto-kun, w… what are you d…" Hinata was cut off when Naruto's hand rested on the site of her face, pushing it sideways a little. Naruto's other hand came to rest on the area of Hinata's neck that his eyes were centered on.

For Hinata, the world stopped. What on Earth was he doing… his other hand started coming towards her neck. She felt a small prick on her neck. It hurt and she didn't know what it was that caused it. Naruto's hand quickly skimmed her neck where the prick had been, and she felt a pull on her neck.

A/N: There is still an open spot for a beta reader. If you would like to apply, send me a PM. I would prefer someone who can spell, is good with grammar, and knows some Japanese. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Diplomacy: Konoha’s Training

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I winged the first chapter. I had to go through the second chapter and edit it during my study hall hour. Well If I didn't, the second chapter wouldn't have flowed very well with the second. I'm already writing the third chapter in my notebook. Now to respond to reviews, with the reviews I got, I decided it would be better to respond to them this way:**

**The Bleeding Moon****: I'm not sure about that yet. To be honest, I wasn't trying to write a romantic scene so early on and ruin my plot. I have a plan for Naruto and Hinata. Also, there's an important conversation in this chapter that'll tie together some things that will happen in later chapters (I'm thinking 5 or 6). If I put Naruto and Hinata together so early in the story, the plot would get ruined. That's why I put "Other Pairing TBA" in my summery. I'm hoping that when I get to about 7 the plot will twist into the way I have it planned out to finish this story with. Thanks for the review, and keep reading!**

**Dragon Man 180:**** I hope the start was interesting… I'm not sure if the early cliffhanger was the best idea though. In the long run, some events will make Naruto and Hinata come closer together and go further apart, it all depends on how the plot unfolds to me. The story will probably end up as romance towards the end, chapters 15 and up maybe if I get to 15… Anyways don't look for me to rush the plot too much; I have plans for the characters in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Woo Hoo, I just got nothing out of this story except a few reviews and a couple new fans… anyways, if you recognize any of the characters in my story, I don't own them, and I'm not working on it either. If you however do not recognize a character, I do own him/her and I would appreciate it if you didn't steal that character. I'd have to report you and I don't want to report you. Yes, I do read stories a lot too, so I'll find out eventually if you steal a character or the plot… don't do it is my only suggestion. Otherwise, thank you for reading my story, and please continue reading it!**

**I know, you guys and girls are saying "Get on with the story already James"… I'm getting there.**

**Now for Chapter Two: Diplomacy: Konoha's Training; Boldness Erupts**

Hinata's face went from crimson to an even deeper shade of red in a heartbeat; her blush now literally giving her first degree burns. '_Naruto's touching my face…'_ Naruto started moving his head towards Hinata. After what seemed to Hinata several hours, but Naruto only thirty seconds, Naruto pulled away from Hinata holding what looked like a spider in his hand.

"Hinata, did you know you had this tick on your neck?" Naruto asked as he put the tick on the ground, knowing Shino would make Naruto lunch for his chakura-eating beetles if he knew Naruto killed a bug for no reason. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed she had fainted. Naruto sighed _'She always does that, I wonder why she always faints around me, could it be because… no, couldn't be,'_ he thought, picking Hinata up, and carrying her on his back up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

After about ten seconds, Hinata woke up and felt herself being carried. Opening her gray eyes, all she could see was a mess of untidy blonde hair. Raising her head she looked around, not recognizing where she was.

"N… Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, noticing and recognizing the untidy blonde hair. She felt herself blushing a bright red, "W… where are we? Where is Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun?"

"In Tsunade-baa-sama's office. They're waiting for us." Naruto responded, "Are you okay? You suddenly fainted…" Naruto's voice trailed off when he saw who was waiting for them outside of Tsunade's office. It wasn't Sakura or Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata." A young man said. His red hair was short and positioned so that you could see his tattoo on the site of his forehead.

"Gaara?" Naruto almost dropped Hinata from the shock. Hinata groaned, reminding Naruto she was on his back, "Gaara what are you doing here?"

"Diplomacy. Hokage-sama wants Tamari Kankuro and I to escort you, Sakura, Sasuke and a girl named Hinata to the Sand village. I only supposed that the girl on your back is Hinata," Gaara responded, "I don't know why, but sense we were in the village, the Hokage asked us to escort you four to the sand."

"I see." Naruto said, walking past Gaara into the office of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. He was still carrying Hinata, and Hinata was hoping that Naruto wouldn't put her down any time soon.

"N… Naruto-k… kun, p… please c… con… continue carrying me, its comfortable here," Hinata requested, she nuzzled into Naruto's neck.

'_She loves him…'_ Thought Gaara, watching the two enter the room, _'what a good couple they could make…'_

'_I hope this isn't a dream,'_ Hinata thought, _'this is just too good to be'_ "true." Hinata spoke the last word of her thoughts aloud.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"N… nothing N… Naruto-kin," Hinata shook her head. Continuing into the room, Naruto with Hinata still nuzzling her face in the nape of his neck, Naruto noticed Sakura and Sasuke stood waiting for them and for instructions.

"Naruto… what exactly… I mean what exactly did you do to Hinata?!" Sakura growled, "WELL?!" Sakura raised her fist ready to splatter Naruto's brains into the bookshelves behind him and Hinata.

"She fainted, I was only carrying her up to Tsunade's office," Naruto said, cowering under Sakura's death glare. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't Sakura," Sasuke said, "Naruto's not a complete dobe, he would never hurt a friend or a comrade…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. Sakura calmed down enough to see Hinata tighten her arms around Naruto's neck defensively. Hinata's eyes were glaring holes into Sakura's face. Sakura could tell Hinata was angered by her sudden act of violent intentions against Naruto.

"I also asked him to carry me, Sakura." Hinata spoke coolly to Sakura, still glaring at her. Sakura, as well as everyone else in the room, save the three Sand Shinobi, were completely shocked.

"F… fine," Sakura said, turning to Tsunade to listen to her instructions of the mission.

"I want you four to take these scrolls," Tsunade gestured at sixteen scrolls, " There are four copies of four different scrolls, three are fake. Get the real one to the counsel in the Hidden Sand. These scrolls have top-secret information on them, so no peeping. After getting the scrolls to the Sand's High Counsel, you are to spend six months helping the Sand retrain its Shinobi at their Academy. This is an A-ranked mission. You four are to leave in three hours, it's a two-day trip to the Sand village, and I want you all there as fast as possible. Now, go get prepared, DISMISSED." Tsunade explained the mission, and yelled the last word at them. Sakura moved over to the scrolls and started distributing them around. She kept four, handed four to Sasuke and the rest to Naruto, who in turn, handed four of them to Hinata.

'_A six month mission with Naruto-kun? Maybe I could…maybe he'll notice me as…' _"Something more," Hinata whispered the last two words. Naruto heard her say them as he started carrying her out of the door.

"Hinata, what do you mean by 'something more'?" Naruto whispered just loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"N… nothing." Hinata responded, she nuzzled her face deeper into Naruto's neck, smelling the jacket, when smelt oddly of ramen. This action was notice by Sakura, and Sakura was watching Hinata extremely closely. Sakura trusted Hinata, but she didn't trust Naruto with her alone. "N… Naruto-kun, its really comfortable like that… p… please don't put me down," Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Uh, okay Hinata," Naruto said. Naruto started to sort his feelings about this beautiful Hyuuga heiress. After giving up on Sakura, Naruto refused to notice anyone else. Now however, he was starting to feel a faint attraction to the girl on his back.

At that moment, Naruto realized it. He would kill whoever tried to hurt her. Naruto started to realize and see he was never truly alone… if he would have turned around just once and talked to her, Hinata and him would be so close to each other. Now Naruto felt as if it were time to make up for the loss of time between him and her.

Walking out of the Hokage's tower and starting down the stairs, Naruto decided it was time to ask Hinata where she wanted to go. Keeping to his promise he wouldn't put her down. With each passing moment, he felt himself liking Hinata more and more.

"Hinata, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"I need to go home so I can talk to my father. I need to tell him I'll be gone for half a year and I can't do something he wanted me to do today because of the importance of this mission. It is my eighteenth birthday today, and he wanted me to make a decision about something that's suppose to happen soon." Hinata responded not stuttering one bit.

"Okay," Naruto said, starting in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. About half way towards the compound, Naruto made a decision.

"Hinata, do you want to join me with some ramen after you get ready?" Naruto asked. He felt Hinata's facial expression change from content to surprise. _'Did he just ask me out? Even kind of?'_ Hinata thought.

"Ye… ye… yes, N… n… Naruto-k… kun," Hinata now stuttered and blushing like an eight year old school girl getting a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll come back here in two hours to get you?" Naruto asked. He was happier then he could ever remember.

"Hai!" Hinata responded, raising her head and kissing Naruto on the cheek before she could stop herself. Taken by complete surprise Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto did not expect her to kiss him on the cheek. Naruto's mind was rushing with mixed emotions too confusing for Naruto to sort. He was confused, happy, surprised, shocked, and all at the same time, wanting to kiss her, and not on the cheek.

The only difference in how Hinata was feeling was she didn't want to kiss Naruto again. Not that she didn't want to kiss him she was just too afraid to kiss him again. Her hands were now fussing with each other across Naruto's now black and orange jacket. She was so shocked by the action; she would have never noticed that her and Naruto were being watched by two people standing on the balcony of one of their apartments.

Kurenai and Kakashi were watching Naruto and Hinata intently. Both had a cup of green tea in hand. They were talking; now the subject was on the scene they just witnessed.

Kurenai was shocked, " Kakashi, did she just kiss him?"

"Yes, she did." Kakashi answered looking at the red-eyes genjutsu master. Kurenai giggled slightly at Kakashi's answer. It was unlike Kakashi to give a straight answer, much less one of mild surprise. "You knew it was going to happen though Kurenai." Kakashi said.

"You did too." Kurenai answered and giggled again, "Kakashi, did you know she's always liked him?"

"You know shinobi relationships are rarest to work out. Emotions, missions, and death all effect how a relationship will work." Kakashi answered, looking at Kurenai in his special way of smiling.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" Kurenai asked, knowing Kakashi's answer would be as mysterious as he is.

"Asuma." Was all Kakashi said. He was still smiling; he noticed that Kurenai stiffened at the name.

"Kakashi, she's never been the boldest person in her team, she was open with the team to an extent though." Kurenai was speaking, but she knew that Kakashi wasn't with her. She received and answer that was not from Kakashi.

"Iruka said he thought that those two should be on the same team. You know Kakashi though, he made the teams the way they are. In fact, I'd say Shino and Kiba had something to do with the scene we just witnessed."

"So Asuma, were you watching them or someone else?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi reappeared at the opening to the balcony.

"Asuma, you disagree with how I made the team six years ago, I believe. When the teams were made, I wasn't looking at the team recommendations, and who should go with whom. I put teams together so that talents went with talents, and personalities with personalities. Hinata would have never been able to cope with being on the same team as Naruto. It would have gotten her killed. Sakura and Ino would have fought each other all the time, they couldn't go together.

"Naruto would be a pain no matter where he went. Sasuke would have fought with his team mates, and do his own thing. Those two however went well together, that's why they were teamed together, even though it was hard to place them," Kakashi started explaining to Asuma, "Asuma, I put family talents together as well; your team had Shikamaru who manipulates shadows, Ino who can transfer her soul, and Chouji who can extend and enlarge his body. Do you want me to explain any more? If not, you will notice the pair we were watching have moved along."

Asuma and Kurenai looked back down at where Naruto and Hinata were and noticed Kakashi was right, they had left.

Okay, that's why, instead of answering reviews at end of the chapter, I answered them at the beginning, it was because I didn't want to look like a smart ass by saying "does that answer your question?" That would be rude. By the way, I am still looking for a Beta reader. If you would like to apply for it, please either email me or send me a PM so as I can get back to you as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Revolations of a new Begining

**A/N:**___**No Naruto and Hinata are not going out at this point of the story; I have plans for their futures… That boldness is something Hinata wants from herself that's what. The conversation between Kurenai and Kakashi also means something to the story. There will be other pairings, trust me.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I like the song "Perfect World" by Simple Plan. You Tube used to have a good Hina/Naru AMV with the song. Its not there anymore though. Anyways, I did make money… yesterday by helping my friend with renovating his house, but not with the story. No money was made before, during, or after the making of this story or chapter. I do not own the characters you recognize, but I own the original characters that will appear later in the story.**_

_**On with the effin story already James!**_

Two hours later Naruto was walking to the Hyuuga compound. Arriving at the compound, he saw Hinata was waiting for him. She looked up feeling his presence. She quickly looked back down, feeling the faint blush returning to her face.

"Hey Hinata-Chan. Are you all ready for the mission?" Naruto asked, waving at Hinata and running up too her.

"Hai, I have my stuff right here," Hinata responded, gesturing to her backpack. She started fidgeting with her hands again.

They started walking to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Hinata edging slightly to Naruto's side with each step, she felt herself becoming bolder and slightly scared, as she got closer to him. As she got closer, she moved her hand and touched his, his hand turned and grabbed onto her hand. Hinata crept closer to Naruto soon the side of her arm was rubbing on Naruto's arm. Hinata took her hand off oh Naruto's and wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, what's up?" Came a voice from the ally they were walking past. A bark was also heard. _'Why is Hinata walking with Naruto, and not blushing as much as normal… she was really close to him before I said anything… she couldn't like him… could she? She had ever since the Academy'_

_Flashback:_

_Hinata sat in the back of the room, she wasn't paying attention to Iruka-sensei… she was too busy staring at a blonde haired loud mouth, sitting there not trying to do any work. She was slightly smiling. Kiba looked over at the lavender haired beauty next to him. He didn't understand what she was staring at. He liked her, and he hoped she liked him, but she never looked at him like that._

_End Flashback._

Hinata's face turned a bright red as she crept closer to Naruto, wrapping her other arm around his arm, resting the arm between her bosoms.

"H… hey K… Kiba-kun… N… Naruto-kun and I… I w… were going to go h… have ramen b… before w… we went on our mission together." Hinata stuttered. Kiba smirked, but a ping of sadness was seen in his eye. Naruto saw it. Hinata didn't see the sadness in Kiba's eyes; she was looking at the ground. She knew Kiba liked her, but he was her teammate, and she didn't like him like that.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll see you when you get back Hinata…" Kiba said. He was downcast by the knowledge Naruto and Hinata were probably getting together, and were going to be gone on a mission together, "When will you be back?"

"Six months, maybe more," Naruto answered. Naruto and Kiba's relationship wasn't really a friendship. They got along, and trusted each other. They sparred with each other and sometimes talked, but were not what you would call drinking partners.

"Wow, that's a long time… Oh, Hinata, happy birthday," Kiba said, handing Hinata a small package and handing it to Hinata. Kiba smirked at Naruto; Kiba turned around and went to go train.

Hinata looked at the package. She didn't care about what was in it though, it was from Kiba, the guy who had always protected her on missions, told her he loved her, and would never let her get hurt. He still continued to like her, even after she rejected him. Kiba even went to Kurenai for help, but she wasn't able to help him get over Hinata rejecting him. He however refused to acknowledge it, and continued to try to court her. Hinata pocketed the package; she didn't want Naruto to know what was in it. Boldly, Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto's again and came into a position where Naruto's arm was between her bosoms again.

"Hinata why'd you pocket Kiba's gift?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"I'm going to open it later. I already think I know what it is…" Hinata said, looking into Naruto's deep ocean blue eyes. Naruto looked into her cold looking gray eyes and saw a bit of anger. Naruto asked nothing of it, figuring it was something Kiba had done to her to make her mad at him.

They continued to walk towards the ramen stand. Naruto started wanting to kiss her… suppressing the urge, he looked at the top of Hinata's head and smiled. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. Hinata had a smile on her face.

'_I never want this to end…'_ Hinata thought, sighing a little.

Sakura was still getting ready for the mission. She looked at her clock, seeing she still had forty-five minutes, she decided to take a bath. Finishing off what little she had to pack, she got up and walked to the bathroom.

When she arrived, she turned on the taps of the bath, and let the tub fill. She started taking her clothes off. She watched herself in the mirror. She had short pink hair, and large green eyes. She had a small nose that didn't show her nostrils. Her skin was slightly tanned except for what was under her clothes. She started removing the bandage wrapped around her breast. They were small, barely a B-cup, and were pale except for the two small pink lumps at the top.

Wrapping her arms around her chest, she stepped into the tub. Turning the taps off, she laid into the tub, and settled down to a nice long soak.

Sasuke was already packed and bathed. He was completely ready for the mission. He looked at the clock; he had thirty minutes until he had to be at the gates of Konoha. He decided he might as well just go to the gates and wait for them.

Leaving his house with his backpack on and everything he needed inside of it, he started out to the gates of Konoha. With in five minutes he ran into Kiba who was heading to train.

"Sasuke, if you looking for Naruto, he's at Ichiraku's with Hinata, baka finally got the guts to ask her out." Kiba yelled over to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Kiba was upset about it, even though Kiba's face had a smirk.

"Thanks Kiba," Sasuke responded, and started off to Ichiraku's. He wanted to see if it was true.

After a few minutes, he arrived and noticed Kiba wasn't lying. There was Naruto, minus the ten empty bowls of ramen, and Hinata, both had a bowl sitting in front of them that was only half eaten. Naruto and Hinata, really Naruto, were talking. Ayame and Hinata giggled at Naruto, who was obviously telling them something funny. Ayame turned around and walked behind the stand to do what ever she did back there. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who didn't even look at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. Hinata looked at Sasuke, smiling a bit. She had a dull blush on her face. Sasuke remembered how bold she's been today, _'Its odd that she's being so bold… and hasn't fainted yet,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke responded. He didn't even bother asking if they were ready, he already knew they were. They wouldn't waste three hours at a ramen stand just before going on a long mission.

Naruto and Hinata stopped talking to each other and started finishing their ramen.

Sakura was on her way to the gates of Konoha to go to Suna, the hidden Sand Village, when she heard a loud smack and someone shouting "oww". Looking behind her, she saw Ino and Chouji. Apparently Ino had slapped Chouji across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing hentai!" Ino shouted at a cowering Chouji.

Sakura smirked and ran off before Chouji noticed she was there and got even more embarrassed.

Sasuke stood up and left for the gates leaving Naruto and Hinata to finish their ramen. After a minute, they both finished their ramen and got up. Naruto took out his frog wallet and paid for the ramen. Naruto and Hinata started walking towards the gates as well.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were already at the gates when Sakura got there. No one said a word. They just waited. After a moment Sasuke arrived. They were all ready to go, they were just waiting on Naruto and Hinata.

"They should be here by now," Sakura said.

Hinata and Naruto were still walking to the gates. They were talking their time. Hinata crept back to Naruto and latched onto his arm, placing her sternum onto his triceps muscle. She suddenly felt light headed and slightly faint.

With out a word, Hinata collapsed into Naruto's body. Naruto just sighed, _'She always does this' _he thought. For the second time that day, Naruto picked Hinata and positioned his back so that he could carry her.

Naruto arrived at the gate a few minutes later. Sakura noticed Hinata was on his back unconscious.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled as Naruto approached.

"She fainted, Sakura-chan, what was I suppose to do?" Naruto coward.

"Come on, it's two days to Suna and we need to get there as quickly as possible." Temari said, stepping between Naruto and Sakura, _'Gaara was right though, she does love Naruto.' _Temari thought.

Kankuro was eyeing Naruto and Hinata closely, _'Seems Gaara is right…'_

Well, its time to set off," Sakura said, turning around and starting to head west. The rest of them followed suit.

**A/N:**** Shorter chapter, and nothing in particular really happened. My brother ended up reading Sakura's bath scene, and started acting immature about it… My brother's just an ass.**

**Anyways, thanks go to my reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bandits of Shuriken

Disclaimer: -shrugs- Honestly, would Naruto be as popular if I owned it? Doubt it; I don't own Naruto… I own the original characters though… and the plot )

A/N Notice: I'm going to be changing my screen name from Amantes to either Bon or Dalder. Most likely Dalder. Other then that; chapter 4, blah, blah, blah, let's get started already.

Chapter Four: Bandits in the Shuriken 

The seven started to leave the gates towards the west, heading to Suna. Gaara is the Kazikage of the group, and was in Suna to work out a diplomatic deal with the Hokage, Tsunade. Temari, Gaara's sister, was in the group along with her brother Kankuro. Temari was a Chunnin, is eighteen years old, tall with blonde hair. She was slightly toned in the arms and legs. She wore a black kimono with a black wrap around her stomach. On her back, she carried her weapon, a giant fan that had three moons on it. Her blonde hair was in 4 buns on the back of her head, and her forehead protector's fabric was tied in between the buns.

Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, want tall like Temari, but was more muscularly built. A hood covered his blonde hair. He had three scrolls on his back and purple face paint on his face.

Gaara was tall, had short red fair that was parted at one end, showing the tattoo on his forehead reading, "love". He no longer carried the gourd around due to the fact that he no longer held the demon Shukaku. Gaara had begun training in earth elemental jutsus.

Hinata was still unconscious. Her head resting in the crook of Naruto's neck, arms limply hung over his shoulders. Naruto was carrying her in his back, while he supported her legs with his hands and arms so she wouldn't fall and get hurt.

After twenty or so minutes of walking, Hinata came too, and for the second time that day, felt herself being carried by Naruto.

"How're you feeling Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling her lift her head off his shoulder.

"N… Naruto-kun… I… I'm okay," Hinata stuttered a little. She rested her head back onto Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck ad started to feel warm. She nuzzled into his neck.

Sakura was watching Naruto and Hinata, 'She's so much in love with him, and he's completely clueless,' Sakura thought, 'maybe he'll notice eventually… she stalked him basically, but never hurt him or even attempted to. She only tried to talk to him, even though she could never do it.'

The pink haired girl turned her head to Sasuke. Somehow Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. His raven hair was medium in length, his eyes showing the Sharingan. Something was not right about his eyes though. Ever since he returned to Konoha she had noticed he had an even darker air to him. If Sakura could read minds, she would have screamed in fear.

'_Damn Naruto… him and that damn demon he has. He keeps getting stronger… there's no end to his damn chakura.'_ Sasuke was deep in thought about Naruto. Sasuke still resented Naruto, _'One of these days I'm going to…'_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke figured that anger and resentment was etched on his face. He turned to Sakura with a look that masked what he was thinking, "Nothing Sakura," he responded.

Sakura thought about the time Naruto and Sasuke had fought on top of the hospital. Sakura was worried though. The face she saw before he spoke to her was one she had only seen once before, on that roof.

Naruto wasn't mad, or as mad as he should have been, when Sasuke had returned.

_-Flash back-_

_Naruto was in the Hokage's office when two ANBU walked in. In between the two ANBU, was one of the last two members of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha._

_At the sight of Sasuke, Naruto ran right at him and punched Sasuke right in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Naruto ran to Sasuke who was now sitting on the floor and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Naruto started ferociously punching Sasuke in the face._

_Sasuke showed no signs of wanting to fight back, and let Naruto pound his face in. Sasuke felt a sudden pain in his nose. Naruto had punched it so hard it broke. Blood was flowing freely from his nose._

"_Why now? What the hell, how the hell do you think you can just walk into the Hokage's office like you never even betrayed your village?" Naruto howled at the top of his lungs, Naruto continued to smash Sasuke's face in, dislodging a tooth and breaking part of his mandible._

_Hinata was on her way to the Hokage's office to get a mission when she heard Naruto's howl and came running to see what was happening. When she saw Naruto pounding an unknown person's face in, she ran over and tried to get him off the person_

_.Hinata knew that she want going to be able to stop Naruto's vicious attack so she decided to make him stop. She took her hand and closed Naruto's chakura points in his arms._

_Naruto kept trying to hit Sasuke but couldn't. After a moment Naruto realized that he could not continue to beat Sasuke to death. Naruto got off Sasuke and spat right in Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke just sat there looking down. He looked up when he felt Naruto get off him. Sasuke met the spit coming at him, but didn't care. He expected this. He looked past Naruto to see Hinata standing behind Naruto, her arms wrapped around Naruto's midriff._

_Hinata realized who Naruto was beating up on, and saw that he didn't care that he just got his ass kicked really badly._

"_Hinata, why did you stop me?" Naruto asked. He knew it was Hinata hugging him trying to stop his assault on Sasuke._

"_Because… I, uhh, I didn't want to see… see someone get hurt," Hinata answered lamely._

"_Hinata…" Naruto was about to ask why she had to have her arms wrapped around him, when he felt them come off. He turned around to see Hinata blushing, he finally figured out that she was blushing, not having a fever, and backing away from him, "Hinata, why are you running from me?"_

"_Naruto-kun… I'm… I'm sorry," Hinata said. She turned and ran from the building. Naruto stood there looking at her retreating back. _'What's wrong with her?' _Naruto thought._

_Naruto turned back around to see Tsunade helping Sasuke up, and letting Sasuke into her office. She looked at Naruto, one that told him to get his ass in her office or he was going to be in trouble._

_-End Flashback-_

Hinata road on Naruto's back, recalling the event. She buried her face deeper into Naruto's neck. She thought about what it would be like to be kissing him. Loving him. She always dreamed about it. She didn't know that it was lust. She thought it was love.

Hinata was about to say something to Naruto when something hit her in her ankle. She gasped in pain. Naruto reacted by sitting Hinata down on the trunk of a tree and turned around.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" He yelled, six clones of himself appered.

Sakura ran over to Hinata and pulled the kunai out of her leg. It bearly missed her nerves in her ankle. Sakura began to heal the wounds.

Seven bandits surrounded the entire group. They all pulled out kunai knives, and charged at Naruto's shadow clones. One of the clones hit a bandit square in the face.

"Stop you idiots. Okay kids… hand over all your money food and weapons. The speaking bandit appered to be the leader, he started to approach Hinata and Sakura.

"How about I kill you?" Naruto asked

"No… how about this. You hand over all your stuff, and the pink haired girl, and the Hyuuga lives," The bandit said, reaching to pull Hinata away from Sakura.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and cut the bandit's hand clean off his body.

"You bitch! I'll kill you," The bandit shouted, but wasn't able to act on the threat…

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, sending bandit flying into a tree. There was a loud crack as the bandit's neck snapped on the tree. The other bandits fled when they saw the amount of power being held in Naruto's hands.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked. A look of concern was on his face. Hinata looked at Naruto. All she could do was nod.

'_Naruto-kun's worried about me? Does that mean? No, baka, you're his comrade, and a friend. To him nothing more… don't be so stupid Hinata. Naruto would never like you as more then a friend. But he did say that I would make a good wife one day… but he never said for him! He was talking in general! You know what, I'm done talking to you.'_ Hinata thought. She was arguing with herself. She didn't know that Naruto was trying to place his feelings for the beautiful heiress.

"She'll be fine tomorrow. She just needs to keep off her feet so the wound doesn't open back up." Sakura said.

"Good. We should continue on the road then, we have a tight schedule," Gaara said.

"Hai, Gaara-sama. Naruto, carry her since she cant walk for the rest of the day." Sakura ordered. Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up and positioned her on his back.

Hinata smiled into Naruto's shoulder. Even with being attacked, today was the best day of her life. Period. Even when she was promoted to Chuunin, she didn't known that tomorrow would be even better. This day and happiness was about to end for her.

She now knew what it was like top be in love, and she was happy. Nothing would bring her down… she would find out how wrong she was.

They continued on for another two hours until the sun began to set over the horizon.

"We'll set up camp here. We'll bet to the wind country tomorrow. " Gaara said. He walked over to a log and sat down. Naruto walked over to a tree and sat Hinata down.

"Hinata, you should stay here and rest. When we have the tents and everything up, I'll carry you over to your sleeping bag." Naruto said.

"Hai… Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto turned around and began to help set up camp. Sakura game over and sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said, she looked at Hinata with a smile. Hinata knew she wanted to talk about a subject Hinata didn't want to talk about. Hinata mumbled something that sounded like a 'hello'.

"Hinata, how are you?" Sakura asked. Sakura wasn't asking about Hinata's leg. Hinata knew what Sakura was asking about.

"Okay…" Hinata responded.

"Okay? Hinata, what's wrong? He's right over there; you don't have to miss him." Sakura said.

"Nani??!!" hinata almost shouted. Her eyes widened.

"You know what I'm talking about. Donhy pretend not too. All of Konoha knows you love him. Ever since the academy. You shouldn't be so shy around him, he'll accept you Hinata." Sakura said.

"The clan would never accept it." Hinata said dejectedly, "He is the container of the demon fox, the Kyuubi, and I'm suppose to be married off to some other clan head to make some stupid alliance. That's the only reason they wont accept Naruto."

"What's the problem with your clan? Afraid of a tamed demon fox?" Sakura said, half serious, half jokingly.

"That's exactly what they're afraid of. They think he can't control that power. They're afraid he'll lose control and kill the clan." Hinata said.

"Hinata, how'd you know about Naruto's secret anyways?" Sakura asked.

"After the chuunin exams when Naruto beat Neji, father told the entire clan. We were told not to tell anyone though. Father respects Naruto but would never let me be with him.

"Hinata, Naruto doesn't like me anymore. He was so pissed off when you got hurt earlier. I was afraid he's kill all seven bandits. Not just the one. I know you like him, that was I never went out with him. I didn't want to hurt you. Make your move, I'll make mine on Sasuke." Sakura smiled at Hinata and got up. She left Hinata to her own thoughts.

'_Naruto doesn't like Sakura anymore? He was pissed when I was hurt? What does that mean… does he like me?'_ Hinata thought. She didn't notice that someone was walking over to her. To the untrained eye she was watching Sakura, but was truly deep in thought, _'if she knows… who else knows? Was it really that obvious? Baka, of course it was. You melted everytime you were around him.'_

She felt an arm wrap around her. Her entire body tensed. She heard the voice and reaconized it. She was shocked at what he called her.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" He asked. His arm started to rub her shoulder. Hinata mentally cooed. She had never been given any thing like that. He had never called her chan before. He was looking at her.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun… is camp set up?"

"Hai, it is, want me to take you over to it?"

"Please?" She felt him pick her up and carry her over to the fire where Sakura was cooking dinner.

The group ate in silence when dinner was done and went into the tents and went to bed. Hinata went into dream world. She began to dream about her blonde crush. She smiled into her pillow and slept into the night.

**A/N:** Okay, chapter 4 is done, Five is also done. I'll start on Six as soon as I get the finalization ideas for the story. The story is going to be short so it might have 5 more chapters in it. Thanks. Cya everyone, Don't forget to review, reviews get the chapters out faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Stomach Kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Lets get on with chapter five. Before Suna, The tragedy unfolds

The seven awoke the next morning and started packing their stuff. They had two more, hopefully uneventful, days to get to Suna. Suna is the village hidden in the Sand. Gaara, as Kazikage, needed to get back to Suna to get back to his dreaded paperwork.

Temari ran a little ways ahead to look for any more trouble. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Hinata looked around but couldn't find anything. Temari returned five minutes later to announce that there were no other bandits are any kind of traps up ahead. That, however, didn't make any of them breathe easily. Temari only checked for the next three hours worth of a walk.

Hinata was walking next to Naruto. She wasn't blushing, but she couldn't talk to him. Naruto tried to get her to talk, but she either wouldn't or couldn't respond.

"Hinata, why won't you talk??" Naruto asked. He was starting to get worried about the Hyuuga heiress. She wasn't acting like the Hinata he knew. She was still silent but her face wasn't beet red like it normally was. Hinata looked at Naruto with her pale gray eyes. Naruto felt like her pupil less eyes were looking deep into his soul.

"Naruto-kun, I- I'm just thinking," Hinata finally let out a whisper. Naruto heard it though. Naruto stepped closer to Hinata. Hinata started to feel the pink coming to her pale face. Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand.

"N… Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, "I… I really…. I like you!" Hinata started out in her whisper, eventually yelling the last three words. Hinata felt her blush coming back full force. She didn't expect Naruto to stop dead in his tracks and pull her into a hug.

"Hinata; I like you too… but." Naruto wasn't able to finish because Hinata fainted right onto Naruto's body. Sakura looked behind her. She saw Naruto carrying Hinata bridal style. She saw that Hinata was out cold.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA???" Sakura yelled.

"Nothing Sakura-chan!! She fainted, I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled back, cowering from Sakura's fury. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Gaara was prepared to help Naruto if he were put into any danger. Temari looked and rolled her eyes. Kankuro busted out laughing. He quickly stopped when Sakura knocked him in the back of the head full force.

"Oi, why'd you do that Sakura?" Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Cause you sound like an idiot." Sakura responded smartly.

"Oh, that's it, you're going down!!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro stop." Gaara said, he sounded serious.

"Yes Gaara-san," Kankuro said. He continued walking. Sakura smiled.

'_Wow, she fainted before I told her I couldn't love her. I can't Hinata… I really do, but it would never work. I'm the Kyuubi brat; you're the heiress to an entire clan. No one would allow it. Your father wouldn't, Neji wouldn't. Hell the elders wouldn't.'_ Naruto thought. He wanted to be with Hinata, but knew he couldn't. No one would allow it. Her father wouldn't. No one understood, but everyone didn't like him. He couldn't take charge of the most prominent clan in Konoha.

He had a feeling Hinata didn't care though.

Hinata came too after five minutes. She looked at Naruto who was carrying her. She smiled. _'I finally told him. He said he liked me back… Naruto-kun…'_

"Naruto-kun… do you really mean that… do you really mean that you like me?" Hinata said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hinata-chan, yes, but it wouldn't work. Your father wouldn't allow it. You know he wouldn't let us be together. I'm the Kyuubi brat; you're the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Neji would disagree, the clan, hell, the entire village would turn on you like they did to me." Naruto said. He really did like her, "I really do like you, but…" Hinata raising her head up to his cut off Naruto, she planted a kiss directly onto Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was shocked at first. He started to realize what was happening and begin to return the kiss. Hinata broke away after a minute.

"Naruto, shut up. I don't care if no one likes you. I don't care of the village turns their backs on me; I don't give a damn if my _father_ doesn't allow it… I love you and I wont let you deny you're love for me," Hinata said forcefully and assertively. Naruto looked a Hinata with his cerulean eyes. They showed her love, lust, and sorrow.

Hinata raised her head again as she finished the speech. She realized that Naruto was moving his head to hers as well. This time their kiss was more passionate, and shallow.

Sakura looked behind her again to see why Naruto and Hinata were lagging behind and saw what was happening. Her face lit up, she was smiling.

"Sakura, why are you smiling like that? Don't become a pervert like Ero-Sannin," Sasuke said smartly. He knew what was happening behind him without having to look. Sasuke was mentally laughing about it too. Naruto finally noticed, and before it was too late. Sasuke was surprised.

Everyone continued walking except for Naruto and Hinata. Who were still behind everyone else, kissing. Hinata had the sudden urge to deepen the shallow kiss, but suppressed it. There were too many people and too many dangers for that.

That didn't stop her from wanting more from the kiss. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and gently rolled it on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto obliged to the gesture by taking is own tongue out and fighting Hinata's. Naruto's arms started embracing Hinata, her arms traveling up and down his chest and back.

Naruto broke away from the kiss. Hinata's face fell at this.

"We can't Hinata… I love you but we just can't be together."

"Naruto-kun, I already told you I didn't give a damn about the Kyuubi, the village, or my father's reaction. Naruto-kun, I love you, and I don't want you to deny me. I've watched for too long to let this happen. At least give it a chance; we have six months to get to know each other even better and love each other," Hinata said. Naruto looked at her, she was talking so much now. She wasn't blushing, and she had a look that Naruto had only seen one other time.

Look brat; you're going to either need her, or that pick-haired konoichi. Why not take the one that loves you?

'Because she's a princess and I'm just a jinjuriken, she could never love me, her father would never allow it.'

**Kid, you need to understand that she accepted you before anyone else ever did. Her cousin, that Neji guy you beat back in the Chunnin exams, accepts you now. He might be sore he lost to you, but he still trusts you. Hiashi will allow it if Neji allows it. Isn't Neji kit's protector?**

'Yea she is, but that doesn't mean that it'll work out.'

**Kid; stop looking at all the bad and consequences. She's here, she loves you, and she wants you. She lusts for your touch. Let her have what she wants now, then take what comes after. The worst that can happen is Hiashi tears you two apart.**

'Ugh. You don't understand, if we do everything she wants, she wouldn't be able to marry.'

**Damn it brat shut up and give her what she wants. I'm not saying sleep with her, She wouldn't do that, I'm saying kiss her; protect her. Show her that you love her. Kid pay attention to her, she's talking to you.**

"We'll find a way to be together Naruto-kun. Give it time," Hinata finished. Naruto looked at her. He finally realized that Kyuubi was talking about. He leaned towards Hinata and kissed her. It was short however when the two were suddenly surrounded by six of the seven bandits from earlier.

"Hehehe looks like the love-birds are all alone. Lets get them guys." Said the new leader.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, then attacked all of the bandits with kunai. The real Naruto snuck up behind the leader and stabbed him in the back of the neck with a kunai. Hinata started using her taijutsu, and hitting bandits in the chest.

One of the bandits got under Hinata and stabbed her twice in the stomach with a kunai. He was going for a third stab when Naruto ran over and stomped the bandit's face into the ground.

Hinata was bleeding. A lot. Blood was all over the place. Hinata was hold her side, but wasn't able to heal her wounds.

"N… Naruto-kun," was all Hinata was able to say. She fell over with her world blacking out.

"HINATA!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. He picked her up but her on his back and started running to Sakura as fast as he could.

The group ahead heard the howl. They recognized the voice. They heard the name yelled. They knew something had just happened that was not good. Sakura was worried. They looked and saw Naruto running towards them.

"Sakura you have to do something… she was stabbed twice in the stomach… she was bleeding so much. I think she fainted…" Naruto said worriedly and hurriedly. Sakura laid Hinata on the ground. Sakura unzipped the jacket and looked at two decently sized stabs in Hinata's stomach. They looked calculated and deep enough to do serious damage.

Sakura pushed Hinata's shirt up to just above where the two holes were. Blood was still coming out.

"We need to stop the bleeding before I can do anything about it. Sasuke, grab the bandages and ointment out of my bag," Sakura said hurriedly. Sasuke came over with the two items Sakura had wanted. Sakura applied the ointment to the bandages and wrapped the bandages around Hinata's stomach. Sakura started to mold her chakura so she could start the healing process.

"Naruto, summon one of your frogs, I need to send a letter to Tsunade. She needs to know about something." Sakura said, "Sasuke, get me pen and paper."

After Sakura finished healing Hinata, she turned to take the pen and paper. She wrote a hurried letter. Naruto couldn't read it though. When Sakura finished, she rolled up the letter, tied it, and handed it too Naruto. Naruto nodded, bit his thumb, and did several hand signs. Gamakichi appeared.

"Yo."

"Good, I need you to take this letter to Tsunade, a-sap. Get it to her before you do anything else." Naruto handed Gamakichi the letter. He nodded, and hopped away.

"Naruto, carry her. We need to get to Suna. Soon." Sakura said. Naruto could tell that she was worried about Hinata's wounds. Naruto couldn't understand why, but Temari walked over to Sakura.

"So, she's useless now?" Temari said.

"Hai, her father has to know as quickly as possible. She'll be lucky to live to get to Suna." Sakura said. Her green eyes had the essence of tears in them. Naruto heard every word said between Temari and Sakura. He was worried. They were talking about Hinata; he knew it.

**Well kid; she's in trouble. Here, I'll help you out. I'll give you some of my chakra; give it to her so she can heal properly that pink-haired girl wasn't able to heal her completely.**

'What do you mean?'

**Those stabs from that bandit were measured to damage not only her, but also her future. They were spying on us; they knew she was the Hyuuga heir. They were trying to ruin the Hyuuga clan… He stabbed her directly on her reproductive system. With out my chakura, she'll never have kids. And she needs it now, if we late too long, she'll never be able to have kids period.**

'Nani!!! You mean that bandit tried to ruin her future?'

**Yes, now give her my damn chakura before its too late. I can't reproduce egg cells but I can repair the organs.**

Naruto molded some of the Foxes chakura and pushed it into Hinata's stomach.

**Oh, one more thing kid… she'll never be completely the same with my chakura in her. My chakura will never leave her, but is no longer in my control. In other words, she may have more of a temper. She might not be able to contain the chakura, even though the amount given to her is just enough to only heal her and give her your healing abilities. Nothing more. Maybe a little more power, but it wont kill her.**

'Why the hell did you not tell me this before I put that chakura in her?'

**Because then you would have hesitated, and there was no time for that. Kid, I live in here, I know what you think. So I know you would have hesitated. I couldn't let you hesitate.**

'Thanks fox'

**No prob kid.**

"Naruto come on, we need to get there quickly. Gaara said he'll use some earth jutsu to get us there quickly." Sakura hollered back to Naruto. Gaara nodded.

Gaara did a few hand signs and muttered something. A mass of sand suddenly appeared and formed a giant floating mat. Everyone climbed on. The sand rose into the air and zoomed off towards Suna.

**Well that's chapter five. I've elongated this chapter as long as possible. I'm currently heading to Texas and Florida for vacation. The story itself is just over two thousand words. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Just a note: read

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

Yes, I know I have not written in a long time, I apologize. I have had school, which stressed me out; I've also been having trouble getting time due to constant harassment from my brother, who is a complete ass. Now that I have my laptop back, I'll be able to write more often with it. I have the chance to write now. I will post the next chapter shortly, and when I do, I'll delete this letter.

I have a request however, if anyone finds this, or my other story, published by someone else to please let me know. It has come to my attention that other authors have had this happen to them, and I wish to stop this from happening to mine. So, while I continue to entertain you all, I ask that in return you make sure that no one plagiarizes my plot, which has yet to be reviled. Thank you.

Yours truly,

Dalder


End file.
